Paths And Regrets
by Beyond open waters
Summary: Sakura and Naruto's mission: to kill Sasuke. 3rd chaprer is the best. The other 2 were made a long time ago, so they arent well written.
1. Paths

Title: Paths And Regrets

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Paths

------------------------------------------------

"Yes Tsunade Sama?" Sakura stood up straight infront of Tsunade. "Sakura!" Tsunade was about to report the mission she continued, "I need you for a very special mission." Sakura wondered about it in her head, "Yes?" Sakura was beginning to loose confidence after seeing Tsunade's face wich looked worried. Tsunade continued, "You need to first find Sasuke..and kill him." Sakura was speechless and she wore a shocked expression on her face. "Oh and you must bring Naruto with you." Sakura put on a fake smile, "Thank you Tsunade Sama, we'll leave as soon as we can." With that Sakura ran out of the room to tell Naruto.

---------------------------------------------

'_What kind of a mission is this? How can I do this?'_ Sakura had thousands of questions racing through her mind. While she ran she bumped into someone. "Oh..hi Tenten." Sakura greeted as she stood up. "Hey Sakura." Sakura smiled, "Sorry Tenten but I need to get Naruto for a mission. Tenten looked a little surprised. "Oh, ok" Tenten responded. "Bye!" Sakura called as she ran off. "Bye." Tenten said softly.

Sakura knocked on Naruto's door. "Naruto!" She exclaimled from behind the door. Naruto opened the door. "Sakura?" Naruto was surprised that Sakura was there. Sakura just grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. "Naruto.You and I have been selected for a mission." Naruto smiled, "What mission?" he asked curiously. Sakura hesitated, "Umm.. we.. well first we have to find Sasuke.." Naruto's smile got bigger. "..And then we..we have..to..um k-kill him.." Naruto's smile faded away. "What?!"Naruto could barely say anything, "And..you're exactly going to do this?" Sakura looked away, "Just get ready we have to leave as soon as possible" Naruto didn't respond. "Okay?" Sakura made sure he underdtood. "Yeahh..wait out hear." and with that Naruto walked back inside and shut the door behind him. Sakura breathed a sigh and sat against the wall by the door. _'Will I really..really.. _k-kill _him?' _Just at the sound of the word, _kill_, Sakura shivered. She couldn't stand that word. It was full of memories and sorrow. Sakura could just barely say it.

When Naruto came out he saw Sakura sitting against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs he began to worry. "Sa-ku-ra- chan!" he said in a cheery voice. Sakura looked up at Naruto, disconnected with her thoughts. "i'm ready" Sakua nodded at Naruto's words and stood up. They both began walking to the Konoha exit.

-----------------------------------------------

Do you think it was a good idea to make Sakura and Naruto do this mission?" Tsunade asked Shizune. Shizune looked at Tsunade and Tonton snorted. "I don't know. She never complained about it or anything." Shizune responded wondering what Tsunade could be talking about. Tsunade nodded a flipped through pages.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Naruto were running on the track. "Are we really going to do this?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned to look at her. "We don't have much of a choice.." Naruto said trailing off. Sakura was still wondering about what she should do.

**BAM!**

Sakura bumped into someone. She was rubbing her forehead and looking up. "Whaa.. Kakashi Sensei?!" She called when she saw Kakashi standing in front of her. "Sakura, Naruto." Kakashi said their names concerned. "Yes?" both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. "What are you guys doing?" "We're going on a mission." Naruto responded with a voice that read, "duh!" Kakashi was still wondering, "What mission?" Naruto frowned and told Kakashi. "What!?" Kakashi almost shouted. Then he looked down at Sakura and saw her face. "Oh,no." He knew this wasn't going to be good. '_How can they do this? Will Sakura be able to do this?'_ Kakashi thought doubtfully. "Well..see ya Kakashi sensei." Naruto said pulling Sakura off along to the Sound village.

Since they had already been on a mission to the Sound village, they knew exactly where it was. Sakura, especially, had memorized every sing turn and corner. So they ran and ran until they became tired and night had come. Sakura lay against a tree and Naruto against the oppisite side. Naruto soon fell asleep. Sakura was still awake thinking about Sasuke and what she would do. She stared up at the starry sky. No matter how hard she tried to stop thinking of Sasuke, his face never left her mind.

That night, seemed like forever and both Naruto and Sakura had nightmares about the mission. It was a very cold night, but the next morning was much warmer. So they continued on there trip to go to Orochimaru's lair.

As soon as they arrived, behind trees and bushes they thought up a plan. "So.. we could wait until nightime, although they wouldn't expect it as much if they went during the daytime." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded trying her best to pay attension. Naruto continued, "We can just go soon, and then.." Naruto paused to think. "..Then, we can sneak in-- we know most of the traps so that won't be so hard-- we can sneak in during night time when they're sleeping and.. k-ki--ll-- Sasuke in his s-sleep.." Naruto looked at the dirt. Sakura nodded. "Ok. We'll wait here for now then."

So they did exactly that. They waited and waited until the sun set and looked back over at the mansion. Awhile later Naruto whispered, "Should we go now?" Sakura paused and thought. "..Ok." And with that they sneaked inside.

------------------------------------------------

yeahh sorry this first chapter is so short.. but i needed to add it soon.

the next chapter might be longer.

did u like it?

please please please please please REVIEW!!!

thanks.

Candyy


	2. Awaiting

Title: Paths And Regrets

Diclaimor: I don't own Naruto

------------------------

Chapter 2 Awaiting

------------------------

_recap __They waited and waited until the sun set and looked back over at the mansion. Awhile later Naruto whispered, "Should we go now?" Sakura paused and thought. "..Ok." And with that they sneaked inside._

-------------------------

They were careful of any traps that could be set as they walked along. But surprisingly there were none, as if Orochimaru or Sasuke had been expecting them. Thinking of that, Sakura had butterflies in her stomach.

"Naruto, don't you think it's kind of weird not having any traps." Sakura asked nervously. Naruto paused to think,

"Sort of." That was all Naruto managed to slip out of his lips. Sakura nodded and made sure not to let her guard down. They continued walking down the dark hallway, their footsteps echoing in the darkness. Sakura mind was racing with thoughts. How could they get through this? What would happen? Will they _atually_ kill Sasuke? Sakura couldn't answer any one of the questions she wondered. They stayed quiet and the only thing they could hear was their own palse, breathing, and footsteps. The more steps they took, the more nervous they got and they didn't seem to get any closer.

Finaly, they thought they heard a rustling sound.

"What..what was that?" Sakura was so nervous she could barely move. naruto planted his feet firmly on the ground and stood, on his guard, waiting for whatever was about to happen. When they saw a lone figure in the distance, they began to wonder who it was. They tried to make out the figure in front of them but it was beginning to blur along with the darkness the longer they stared.

"Who is it?!" Sakura shouted and began to regret it. She heard another rustle and before she knew it Kabuto was behind her holding a kunai to her throat. Naruto saw this and began to rush over but some grabbed his shoulder.

"O-Orochimaru..?" Naruto felt his blood go cold. And he felt anger rise in his heart. He heard Orochimaru quietly cackle. Orochimaru smirked and plunged a kunai into Naruto's back. Naruto's shriek echoed all throughout the hall when he felt Orochimaru's sharp blade pierce his side. But not enough to kill him.

"Naruto!" Sakura took a kunai and shakily began to throw it blindly behind her. But it only hit Kabuto's forehead protector. So she tripped him with her feet and stepped on his stomach. Then knocked him out and rushed toward Orochimaru and Naruto. Orochimaru saw Sakura and disappeared in a puff of smoke taking Kabuto with him.

--------------------------------

_"Oh don't worry Kabuto. I think that we should watch them to see what they're up to." _Orochimaru's shrill voice pierced the darkness as he spoke witha smirk at Kabuto. "Good Idea Orochimaru Sama." Was all that Kabuto had said as they spoke together after testing Naruto and Sakura's power just recently.

-----------------------------------

"Naruto?! Are you alright?" Sakura reached a hand out to heal his wounds. Naruto nodded staring at the chackra Sakura was building up in her hand. Sakura looked at his face, full with expression.

After awhile they left quietly in search for Sasuke. When would they ever find him? And, will they find him?

---------------------------------------

_continued:_

It was a little odd walking down the halls, knowing that Orochimaru knew they were there and could be watching. The eerie silence was starting to make Sakura nervous. '_Why did Orochimaru let us continue searching for Sasuke?.. It must be a trap!_' Realization hit Sakura but she still continued quietly. Her mind all of a sudden went blank as they continued. Walking threw the pitch black halls, knowing that someone was watching them might have been one of the most scariest things that they've had to do so far threw the mission. But soon enough as they walked along they saw a clearing.

"Look!" Sakura whispered and they both walked a bit faster and cautiously towards it. but as they got closer they saw another dark figure. They stopped.

"What are you doing here?" They heard a very familiar voice call out to them.

"Who is it?" Naruto called back. Then they heard a small laugh.

"Don't you know?" The voice rang out. Sakura was shaking and then she realized who it was,

"Sasuke!" her shaky voice echoed and a smile spread across Sasuke's face. Sakura was making sure it was him. When her blurry eyes didn't notice anything, she stiffened and tried to look the tough girl that she was beginning to become. (A/N: This is not in the shippudean./end)

"What do you guys want?" Sasuke asked, "To bring me back?" Naruto stared at Sasuke with a hint of anger but also bits of sadness and happiness.

Naruto was the one to speak, "No." But that was all he could say, after all how could he tell Sasuke that he was supposed to kill him? So he didn't want to say anything else concerning that subject.

"So, what then?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Naruto said nothing.Sasuke sighed and said, "Come."

-------------------------------------

again.

short chapter

sorry. [

aha

do you see the button down there?

Well thats Mr.ReviewButton and hes lonely

He wants you to press him and type what you thought about this story and/or chapter.

Thanks.

Flames are welcome.

-----------------------------------------


	3. Pondering

Title: Paths And Regrets

Diclaimor: I don't own Naruto

--

Chapter 3: Pondering

--

Recap: _"What do you guys want?" Sasuke asked, "To bring me back?" Naruto stared at Sasuke with a hint of anger but also bits of sadness and happiness._

_Naruto was the one to speak, "No." But that was all he could say, after all how could he tell Sasuke that he was supposed to kill him? So he didn't want to say anything else concerning that subject._

_"So, what then?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Naruto said sighed and said, "Come."_

_--_

Sasuke lead them through dark hallways. Thoughts asking why he didn't force them to go passed through their heads occasionally but mostly, they focused on what they would do about their mission. The atmosphere was silent and mysterious. It was also a bit scary and throughout the whole time butterflies flew around deep in their stomaches. Their hearts beat furiously in their chest without end. It rang in their ears causing them to feel dizzy and become unable to walk a straight path. In their head, Sakura and Naruto tortured themselves for being so scared and nervous, afterall, this was their mission and the future of Konoha depended on it.

"Relax."

Naruto and Sakura practically jumped out of their skins at the sudden sound of Sasuke's sweet, soothing voice. Sweet and soothing yet sad and dangerous. It took about 2 full minutes for Naruto and Sakura to actually relax as Sasuke said.

"Why so nervous?" They jumped again for they had just cooled down, although this time not as much as before.

"Nervous? Us?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Yes you, it's obvious. You guys are scared out of your mind. Not so impressive for Konoha."

"Yes, that's right." Sakura's voice.

Naruto turned back to look at Sakura. Although they couldn't see it, Sasuke held a small smile on his face.

"We are a disgrace. Not being able to carry out our mission that is." Sakura confessed, eyes on the ground.

"Which is?" Sasuke asked, not looking back.

"Eh?" Sakura looked up. She watched Sasuke's back.

"Your mission. What is it?"

"Our mission.." Sakura paused.

Sasuke waited.

"Our mission is to.. to kill you."

Although Sasuke was able to hide it very well, he could not completely disguise the shock at Sakura's words. Were they true? Or was she just saying that to throw him off while they capture him instead.. or something. Sasuke couldn't think right. But Sakura wouldn't lie.. about that. .. Would she? No.. which means she must be telling the truth, it does explain the intensity in the air..

Sasuke shook his head and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" Naruto almost shouted but Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Because even if that is your mission, you guys could never do such a thing.. not to me that is. You care to much about me."

"Don't act so concetited!" Sakura yelled, "How can you know for sure? Maybe we despise you so much for abandoning us and leaving these wounds in our hearts that we'd want to get rid of you once and for all!"

"Hah! How can you say that when you obviously care about me so much? 'leaving these wounds in our hearts' you wouldn't have those unless you truly did care about me. And judging from the way you're acting and you, yourselves, it's clear that you would rather die yourselves then kill me."

Sakura grinded her teeth. He had read her completely. "That may be so.. but.."

Naruto pulled away from Sakura, "But getting rid of you may be the only way of saving ourselves!"

Sasuke laughed again, "Naruto, knowing you, that would only make things worse. Anyway, I know you and you are not anywhere near that selfish."

"but--"

"Why don't you stop trying to hide it, it is so very obvious and whatever you say won't change my mind. I don't believe you guys would ever kill me, you love me far to much for that!"

All was silent. Sakura and Naruto had nothing to counter that. As Sasuke said, there was no use saying anything more for there was no changing Sasuke's mind. he was right anyways.

--

Wow, I'm really proud of this chapter. It may be short but I think it was really good. Please review. I'm desperate.. not too sure how I'll be able to go on writing without your opinions. Seriously though, only 5 reviews? That's wimpy. Come on. The least you can do in return for reading my fan fiction that I worked so very hard on, is tell me what you think. Flames are welcome and everything! Mhm, I'm pretty desperate. Hah.


	4. Plans

Title: Paths And Regrets

Diclaimor: I don't own Naruto

--

Chapter 4: Plans

--

Recap: _Naruto pulled away from Sakura, "But getting rid of you may be the only way of saving ourselves!"_

_Sasuke laughed again, "Naruto, knowing you, that would only make things worse. Anyway, I know you and you are not anywhere near that selfish."_

_"but--"_

_"Why don't you stop trying to hide it, it is so very obvious and whatever you say won't change my mind. I don't believe you guys would ever kill me, you love me far to much for that!"_

_All was silent. Sakura and Naruto had nothing to counter that. As Sasuke said, there was no use saying anything more for there was no changing Sasuke's mind. he was right anyways._

--

Sasuke soon lead them to a room immersed in darkness. Sakura and Naruto were still tense from the .. "heated conversation" they had earlier. Their hearts beat rapidly but not as loud as before and they could manage to walk normally. But it didn't help much as they walked into the dark room while Sasuke lit a candle and stared at them with such a serious expression.

"So when do you plan to do it?" Sasuke said after a minute or so.

"You know perfectly well we aren't even sure of what to do. Anyway, I thought you didn't think.. you _knew_ that we can't do it."

"I don't."

"Then why ask?"

".." Sasuke thought for a moment, "I don't know."

As much as Sasuke didn't want it to show, he gave out a clue that he was even the littlest bit scared of wheather or not they would actually kill him. He knew that they were very strong (at least Naruto was) and who knew if they had gotten any stronger. They must've gotten stronger because they could not have done absolutely nothing over all that time. But anyway, just as Naruto and Sakura had become more powerful, Sasuke too, trained and has become stronger. (Author's note: is it just me or did I use the word stronger too much? I don't like this paragraph..)

There was an eerie silence. It didn't help that the only light in the world was coming from a small candle whose light flickered on the wall, casting shadows which danced against the ceiling and wall.

"So. What do you plan to do?" Sasuke broke the silence.

A pause.. and Naruto responded, "Do you seriously think we can come up with a solution that quickly?"

"You're from Konoha, right?"

".. Yes."

"That's why I thought you could."

"Is that it?! Just because we're from Konoha? Don't judge us based on the place we came from! You know perfectly well anyway that we aren't that good. You don't have to make it any worse!" Sakura yelled. She knew there was more that she wanted to say.. but she couldn't quite think of it.

Sasuke knew. He knew what they were like. He knew that they were Konoha ninjas yet they weren't as good as they should be.. although he did believe they were getting stronger and stronger and could. most definately, become worthy of their title.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked after a moment or so.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"What are you going to do? Just sit around?"

"We're going to stay here until we figure out what to do." Naruto answered for Sakura.

"Oh, did I say you could?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"You don't want to die right?"

"That's right."

"Then we'll just have to stay here for now."

".. Fine."

--

Oh wow. I barely know what I'm doing with this story. I don't like this chapter much. It didn't turn out that well and it's pretty short. I'm just in a hurry of posting this.. that's way my chapters are always so short. Seriously though, why hasn't anyone reviewed? To make this story good, I need your opinion. It's hard to write without any reviews.. I want to know what you think. So maybe until I get at least10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Like I said, I'm desperate. And you guys are lazy!


End file.
